


"Well, When You Put it That Way..."

by cubes100themes (spiritofsky)



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Warmups) [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/cubes100themes
Summary: Using the 100 themes challenge for warm-ups, Prompt 002: 'Love'-Dumb short thing based on a quote from the sub.





	"Well, When You Put it That Way..."

“In other words, you understand Ichijouji-kun’s heart?” Hikari asked, less of a question and more of a statement.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Daisuke trailed off.  _ ‘When you put it that way,’  _ he thought,  _ ‘it sounds like I’m in love with him, or something.’ _


End file.
